iNSaNiTY
by animeroxursox
Summary: **Based off the vocaloid with the same name** Everyone in the world has a little Insanity in them, but most of us subconsciously push it back What happens when Italy's Insanity decides to take over? GerIta, character sorta-death, not a 2!P fic
1. Chapter 1

**I've started to play HetaOni, and now I'm as paranoid/scared as hell! . BTW, this completely ingnores history X'D**

**I wish I owned**

Darkness enveloped him. It tightened, ignoring his squirming. He tried in vain to get out. It started cackling, as it slowly grew up, covering his mouth, covering him, and he didn't know what was happening. All his memories were replaced with darkness, and he forgot what light was.

~Hetalia~

"Italy! _Verdammt_, just wake up!" Germany yelled. He had been trying to wake him up for the past hour.

_Well, he rarely shows up for training anyways_ Germany thought. He left, taking one last look at Italy.

"_Guten tag_ Japan. Italy's still sleeping, and it's impossible to wake him up." Germany said.

"Well captain, I wouldn't say it's impossible!" A raspy voice said behind him. Germany whirled around, only to see Italy. But this wasn't Italy. He had a mischevious scowl on his face, and his eyes were now a reddish brown, but mostly red. He gave off an insane air. "Something wrong captain?" he asked, his smile widening, revealing sharp teeth.

"Uh, are you okay Italy?" Germany asked.

"I assume you're talking about the wimpy being locked inside me. Oh, he's fine for now. I am Feliciano. It's horrible to meet you!" Feliciano held out a hand, only to be shoved against a tree.

"What the hell have you done to Italy?" Germany growled. Feliciano let out an evil cackle.

"Don't worry, your childhood sweetheart's just fine, lover boy!"

"Don't you dare do anything to Italy you _arschloch_, or I will beat you to an inch from your life!"

"Aw~, but then you'll hurt your wittle Itawy!" he taunted, using a baby voice at the end.

Germany's grip loosened. _Scheiße, I can't hurt Italy! _

"Aw, has our lover boy finally realized that I'm still Italy. Ha! I don't know why you like him! He's a total wimp."

~Hetalia~

Italy was in a dark room, laying on the floor. Everything was dark except the screen in front of him. On it, he could what Feliciano was doing, and he didn't like it. That and the fact that there was no white flag material left.

"Ve~...What would Germany do? Oh, I know! He'd say '_Italy! Put away those white flags and fight!_'" Italy thought out loud.

"Ah, I see you're thinking of Germany. Ha! You wimp!" a raspy voice that could only belong to Feliciano said, kicking Italy in the side. "Did you know Germany used to be Holy Rome?"

"H-how do-"

"How do I know about Holy Rome? I am the manifestation of your insanity. Everyone has a little bit of insanity and fear in them. I've been with you all your life! Some people, like America and England, know about it. America has turned it into (nearly) constant happiness, and England used it so he could gain the Sight and magic. You and the other countries subconsciously know about. You push us back, thinking we'll eventually go away, but we won't. We feed off your soul, and corrupt your mind. Eventually, everyone that still has their little bit of insanity will go insane, whether it be in the afterlife of while their still alive."

Italy was horrified. "So then...then you're my insanity. But, then how am I still here?"

Feliciano sneered. "Just like evryone has a bit of insanity while they're sane, you are the bit of sanity left while you're 'insane.' The thing is, you don't feed off souls!"

"I won't allow it! Get out of my mind!" Italy said, in a rare burst of confidence.

"Oh?" Feliciano said. 'Well this won't do. _Buonanotte_, Italy!" he said cheerfully.

Italy's world began spinning. The ever so familiar darkness surrounded him, closing in, and suffocating him, and he didn't fight it.

~Hetalia~

Germany sat with his head in his hands. _This Feliciano is getting on my nerves...He's sort of like an evil Romano_, he thought.

"Aha! I'll ask England! maybe this has got to do with one of his spells!" Germany yelled.

He ran down the hall, slowing as he neared the room he locked Feliciano in. When he heard noises that meant he was still in there, he sped up again.

Germany knocked on England's door. He really hoped England would help him.

"Ah, hello Germany. How can I help you?" England asked.

"Can I come in?" Germany asked looking around.

"Uh...sure. Would you like some scones?" Germany immediately declined, not wanting to remeber the last time he had some of England's scones.

When he was comfortable, Germany began to explain his predicament.

"Hm...I can help you with this, but I'll need America's help."

"America? He'll probably suggest that we build a superhero!"

"You'll be surprised, Germany. Those plans are juast a facade. He can actually come up with good, complex plans. He'd probably be able to take over the world if he put his mind to it!"

England dialed America's number. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello, this is the hero speaking!" Alfred said.

"Hello America. According to Germany, Italy's insanity has taken over."

"Shit. I'll be there quickly!" America then hung up.

"How long will it take America to get here?" Germany asked. England just smiled mysteriously and held up his fingers, counting. As soon as England put down his last finger, someone-presumably America-knocked on the door. "What! It's virtually impossible to get here that quickly!"

England opened the door, revealing an America who looked like he always did, a bright smile on his face.

"_Guten tag_ America. May I ask, how did you get here so quickly?"

"I ran." he answered.

"..."

Both England and America smirked at each other. Then America's face grew serious. "Tell me what happened with Italy!" he said.

So Germany explained what happened again. America's look of deep thought worried him. America exchanged glances with England, and England gave a little nod.

"I know how to solve this, but it ain't pretty." America said. "Insanity is naturally repelled by pure silver, and that is what Italy is corrupted by. He's corrupted by his own Insanity, and is now the manifestation of his own sanity.

"To get rid of Feliciano, you...you must stab him with a knife of pure silver."

"_NEIN_!" Germany yelled. "There has to be another way!"

"There is, but it rarely works. Italy would have to have a physical surge of strength."

Germany's face fell. No one really mentioned it, but everyone knew Italy was a total weakling.

America continued. "First, though, we will need to see Romano. He has to be able to feel Feliciano, so we can pinpoint him."

~Hetalia~

Italy saw a beam of light peeking through the darkness. _What is this?_ he thought. He got up, and saw that the rest of the room was dark. He walked up to it, and reached toward it. When he touched it, he felt elated for the first time since his Insanity's invasion.

Then, an invisible force pulled him back, dragging him backwards, away from the beam of light. "No!" He struggled, tears streaming down his face. He had to keep the light, it was his beacon of hope.

Then Italy's eyes flew open. It was just a dream. This time, real tears streamed down his face. The light wasn't real.

"Aw~, is the little baby crying?" A voice jeered from behind him. He whirled around, a face of rage on his face for the first time in his life. He walked up to Feliciano, and punched him the face. Hard. A feeling of satisfction welled up in his chest when Feliciano crumpled to the ground. The room around him flickered, as Feliciano shrunk a little bit. Then Italy had control of his body.

Naturally, the first thing he saw was Germany. "Germany...? Ve~! Germany you should have seen it! I punched him-Eh!" Italy collapsed as Feliciano tried to take back control. Feliciano pulled on italy's shoulder.

"So you thought you could escape, didn't you? Think again, weakling!" He said. Yet, Feliciano was smaller, and seemed a bit... retired. His mischevious smirk was still there.

Darkness was closing in on Italy. It seemed Feliciano could control the darkness. But Italy wasn't going to accept it. He tightened his grip on Feliciano. "Not this time!" he said. He shoved Feliciano against the floor, and the darkness retreated.

Feliciano shrunk a little more. "Aha, so you've gotten stronger! Well, so have I! I can harness your brother's Insanity also!"

Italy faltered. _Fratello? No! Not him too!_

Feliciano got up and put his hands on the sides of Italy's head. Pain erupted in his head, and he collapsed. The last thing he heard was "_Arivederci_!"

~Hetalia~

Germany had found Italy as soon as he had gained some control, but then, he had collapsed on the floor, twitching.

Romano was slipping in and out of conciousness by the time they got to him. He had told them that Feliciano was going to Russia's place for unknown reasons.

Italy opened his eyes, but, sadly, they were red. Feliciano got up. "Your boyfriend has gotten quite strong, you know." He commented. Germany ignored the jeer. He would have to... stab Feliciano. It was for the best... but he was still Italy...

Feliciano stepped closer to Germany. "Hey, what's on your mind?" he asked, smiling that mischevious smile of his.

He never got to hear the answer, as Germany unsheathed his knife and plunged it into Feliciano's chest. He slumped against Germany, and let out an inhuman shriek. Black smoke flew out of Italy's mouth and into the sky.

Italy's blood soaked into Germany's shirt as he continued bleeding. Tears rolled down Germany's face.

"Ve~ Germany. I-I always loved you..." Italy said.

"I-i love you too Italy."

"_B-bene_." Italy said, with his last breath.

"Italy?"

"..."

"Italy! Say something! I'll make you pasta! We can go to that pasta museum you always wanted to...Italy."

_Italy's dead_, Germany thought. _ He's really dead!_

_ "_ITALY!" Germany screamed, pouring all the grief and love he shared for Italy into his scream.

~Hetalia~

It had been a month since Italy's death. As a country, Italy was supposed to reawaken. But he hadn't. Germany hadn't left his room ever since, and the only person allowed in was Romano, since Italy's body was in the spare bed in Germany's room.

"G-Germany?" a raspy voice asked, cracking since it hadn't been used for over a month.

"Italy?" He asked, bolting out of the bed. He jumped out of bed, and ran over to Italy's side. "Italy! You're awake!" he said in joy.

"West? Is that you?" Prussia asked, amazed that he heard his brother's voice say something other then "Leave me alone".

"Italy's awake!"

"He is? Let me in!"

Germany did as he was told. "Italy! How are you-mmph!" Germany said, cut off by a pair of warm lips presed against his.

Italy pulled away, after whispering "I wanted to do that for a while" in Germany's ear, sending goosebumps down the bigger nation's back.

"Prussia!" Italy said, jumping out of the bed. He was as energetic as ever. He hugged the other ex-nation.

Italy was back, and better than ever!

** Wow. I never knew I was capable of writing such a dark fic. I actually cried while writing this X.X**

**I really need to finish the second chapter of **_**Hetalia Secondary School**_** (~O.O)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own**

Feliciano's essence flew through the sky. There wasn't much left, as when you were ejected from a body unwillingly, you lose some of your essence. He had been randomly possessing human bodies, but it was no good. Their mind frame was weak compared to a country's, since they have been living for centuries. So the humans would die or fall intro a coma after a few days, forcing Feliciano to leave their body.

It was official now; Feliciano **craved** a country's body.

But how would he gain one? He'd been ejected from Italy, and once ejected, you can't return, or else the Council will crack down on you.

That's when it hit him. He mentally smirked. He was going to visit his other half.

**So yeah, I'm writing a sequel ^^**

**I write a fic for whoever guess what's going to happen (correctly) first! Please review!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


End file.
